


Exposed

by ziennajames



Series: Verse: ftm!Kurt [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, ftm!Kurt, ftm!Kurt instead of canon!Kurt makes this a thousand times sweeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziennajames/pseuds/ziennajames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been exactly 5 days; 14 hours; 38 minutes—and well, he hadn't counted the seconds—since Kurt had had the chance to lay his hands flat on his boyfriend's warm skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepinnude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/gifts).



> Prompt: tattoos.

Heated hands worked their way down, mapping across the warm chest under the thin fabric of the shirt. His fingertips stroked just past the top of a pair of tight-fitting jeans, teasing lightly. He had picked out the jeans a few weeks ago, not trusting his other half to have a decent sense of fashion in him. Not better than his, at least. What he hadn't thought about beforehand was how sinfully good it would make said other half look.

To be quite honest with himself, Kurt thought, this was not the time for thoughts at all. Well, maybe thoughts like 'why do these pants have buttons and not a zipper' were still allowed.

Most of the time, Kurt would take his sweet time enjoying the way he could make the other boy fall apart, but not now. Right now, it had been exactly 5 days; 14 hours; 38 minutes—and well, he hadn't counted the seconds—since Kurt had had the chance to lay his hands flat on his boyfried's warm skin.

Boyfriend. He still liked that word a little too much. It felt nice in his mouth and left a heavy, warm feeling in his stomach. Few other things had the same effect on him. But this, their first time going a little further than a quick grope- After almost a week of sheer torture- The thought of actually-

"What," Kurt squeaked out, jumping off the bed, "is  _that_."

Blaine had the decency to look away and blush. "That, uh- Surprise?"

"Are you out of your  _mind_?"

"Just almost out of my p-"

"Don't you even dare continue that sentence, Blaine Anderson. What would your mother think!" Kurt clasped his hands in front of him, trembling. This was an unexpected turn of events.

Kurt had never thought that Blaine, perfectly poised and I-know-what-I'm-doing-Blaine, would even consider doing something so permanent. Of course, he knew by now that Blaine was far from perfect and wholesome. He knew that he could in fact be a little impulsive at times. But this- This was just strange, Kurt thought. There was a firm limit to 'impulsive' and this wasn't included anywhere near it.

Blaine coughed and pulled at his jeans, only ending up revealing more skin instead of less. He looked uncomfortable, despite his stab at trying to gain back the mood seconds earlier.

There, with it staring at Kurt innocently on the now exposed hip-bone and Kurt staring back in a more shocked than anything way, was a tattoo of a tiny little 'K'.

 _Wow_.


End file.
